Someone As Smart As Me
by ForceWalker
Summary: First ever Tails/Coco fic. Both Tails and Coco are extremely smart, but they feel they're a bit too smart for everyone. When they meet, they find someon to talk to as their smart selves, and could this develop into something more? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Any video game characters that appear in this story belong to their respective owners and creators.**

**Someone Smart Like Me**

In Station Square, Tails, the orange-yellow fox with two tails, was working on his plane, the Tornado III, in his workshop when Sonic came in. "Hey Tails, long time no see," he said.

"Sonic!" Tails said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check out my best friend and see what he's doing," he said. "So what are you doing with the Tornado III?"

"I'm adding an advanced device that will be able to harness chaos energy which will be routed through the Tornado's systems, increasing the Tornado's functions, capabilities, and weapon power by 200%." Tails looked at Sonic and realized that he did not get a word that he said.

Tails sighed and said, "Basically it's a device that will use the power of a Chaos Emerald and help it enhance the Tornado's abilities, like the one with the Tornado II, except more powerful, advanced, and controlled."

"Sweet, but where are you going to get the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic said.

"I already have one," Tails told him as he pulled out a blue Emerald. "I found this while walking through town looking for parts for the device. I was really lucky. I plan on taking it for a test run today."

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice asked. They both turned around and saw Knuckles with them. "It's you Knuckles! Well, I'm glad you ask. You see I'm working on an advanced device that harness' chaos energy…" Tails then saw Knuckles with a confused look on his face. "Well you see it's a device that distributes the power of an Emerald through the…" He saw that Knuckles was still confused. Tails sighed and told him in simple terms, "It uses a Chaos Emerald to increase the Tornado's power."

"Oooohhh," Knuckles said, now understanding.

Tails shook his head, and then went back to working on the Tornado. '_Man I can't believe this_,' Tails thought. '_I know Sonic and Knuckles are my friends, but sometimes they seem a little dumb to my standards. I always have to deduce what I say to simpler terms so that they can understand what I'm saying. I want talk the way I want to explain things without having to numb things down so people will understand. Sometimes I wish there was someone as smart as me to talk to_.'

***

On Wumpa Islands, Coco, an orange bandicoot with long blond hair in a ponytail, white shirt and blue overalls, was working on her newest invention. "Crash, can you hand me the Transpalooper?" she asked her older brother, Crash. Crash gave a confused look to Tails, which made Coco sigh and say, "The purple thingy."

"Ooooh," Crash said before getting the Transpalooper and giving it to her. Crash then spoke in gibberish, "What's your newest invention?"

"Glad you ask," Coco said, understanding him. "It's a machine that will be able to read Power Crystal's energy and will pinpoint their exact location, and with it we will be able to obtain that Crystal." After Coco finished explaining, she saw Crash on the floor, having fallen sleep.

Coco slapped her head in frustration and said, "Why do I even bother?"

"Why is Crash sleeping on the floor?" Aku-Aku asked as he and Crunch came in.

"Yeah, I know the fool sleeps a lot," Crunch said. "But he doesn't sleep during this time."

"He fell asleep while I was explaining what my invention does," Coco told them.

"I can understand him doing that," Crunch said. "Your explanations can get pretty boring a lot of times."

"What did you say?!" Coco yelled.

"I-I didn't me-mean it l-like that," Crunch stammered. "I meant that… I gotta go. See ya!" Then Crunch ran as far away as possible in order to get away from Coco. Coco sighed and put her head down.

"It's okay Coco," Aku said. "It's your just so smart."

"That's the point," Coco told him. "I'm too smart for everyone. I try to explain things, but it's just to complicated for everyone to understand, causing people like Crash to fall asleep from boredom. I think I'm a little to smart. Every time I explain something, I have to put it in simpler terms so everyone can understand. I want someone who can understand me without me having to deduce what I say to simpler terms. Sometimes I wish I there was someone as smart as me to talk to."

***

It was afternoon, and Tails was flying over the ocean on the Tornado III. Needless to say, the new Emerald Distributor was working extremely well. The Tornado was making the trip it was taking in half the time it would have without it. Tails was near the coast of Australia when he saw a group of three islands below.

"Didn't know there were islands off the coast of Australia. Maybe I'll drop there for a vacation of sorts sometime."

Tails chuckled to himself at the idea of a vacation. It was impossible for someone with a life like his. Then the Tornado started to shake violently, and Tails tried to find the source of the problem and saw it was the engines: they were malfunctioning. The Tornado then spiraled out of control and then began falling towards the islands.

***

Coco was walking around the island, testing out her new Crystal Radar, and she had already found 5 crystals. But then she heard a crash of some sorts.

"What was that?!" she asked herself. She then heard beeping from her radar, and saw that there was a new power source and followed it. After a while of treading through the island, she found something that shocked her: a crashed plane with a design that simply amazed her.

"What happened to the Tornado?" a voice said. Coco then saw a fox, no older than her, come out of the cockpit. The strange thing was that he had two tails, making her think he was a mutant like her. "What went wrong with engines?' he said in a whisper.

"Who are you?" Coco asked, scaring him.

He turned around and said, "I could ask you the same thing."

"My name is Coco Bandicoot," she said. "A resident here of Wumpa Islands."

"So that's what these islands are called. Oh, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I can see why," she giggled. Tails blushed at that comment.

"I got to find out what happened to the Tornado III," Tails said.

"Did… you build this?" Coco asked, some hope in her voice.

"Yeah I did," Tails said. "I know you're impressed with someone my age building something this advanced, but I'm just naturally smart. But I need to know what happened to the engines, though."

"I think the engines might have short-circuited from too much power," Coco said, astonishing Tails. Coco looked at Tornado and said, "It looks like the plane couldn't take the amount of power running through it. You were using a powerful energy source, but the device that you used to utilize its energy drew out too much of it, and the plane couldn't take it. The engines were to the first to give out as they burned out, blew out their inner parts, and failed, leading to your crash." Tails had his mouth wide open from that explanation.

"That…actually…might be right," Tails said slowly. "How… did you… figure it… out?"

"You see I have an IQ of 164, maybe even higher," Coco said sheepishly.

"Really?!" Tails said. "Cause I have an IQ probably a little higher than that!"

"Really?!" Coco said excitedly.

"Yeah," Tails said. "I always wanted to meet someone as smart as me. Someone I could talk to about things like this."

"Yeah me too," Coco said. "It gets frustrating explaining things you invent to other people not as smart as us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tails said. "Hey, can you help me fix the Tornado? The two of us together would be able to finish this in no time at all."

"Yeah, but it will still take a few days and you need a place to stay during that time. How about you live at my place during the time you're here. I'll introduce you to my friends and family."

"That's sound all right," Tails said. He took the Emerald out from the Tornado and followed Coco to her house. "Guys, we have a guest," she said as they entered her house.

Crash awoke from his sleep at her sister's voice, and saw someone with her. "Who is that?" he asked in gibberish.

"What did he say? And who is that?" Tails asked.

"That's my older brother Crash," Coco told him. "He can speak in English, so he speaks gibberish, but me, Crunch, and Aku can understand him. He's a bit crazy and uncontrollable, but I love him as my big brother and wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know what you mean," Tails said, thinking of Sonic. Crash then said something in gibberish, causing Coco to blush furiously and smack him on the head.

"What did he say?" Tails asked. "You don't want to know," Coco told him, still blushing.

"Coco, who is this?" a voice asked. They turned around and saw Aku and Crunch in front of the door.

"Ah! A floating mask!" Tails yelled.

"Don't worry. That's just Aku-Aku. He's our guardian spirit. He's an ancient voodoo mask spirit who's watched over us for a long time. In a way, he's like a father figure to us. And that's Crunch beside him. He's not our brother, but we treat him like family nonetheless."

"But why is this fool here?" Crunch asked.

"You see, it turns out he's actually as smart as me. He was flying his plane over our islands, but the engines broke and he crashed here. Me and him can fix it, but it'll take a few days, and I was wondering if he could stay here with us."

"Well, since he has no where else to stay," Aku said. "I guess he can stay here until his plane is fixed." "All right!" they said in unison.

Over the next few days, they worked on the Tornado endlessly. It was quite fun for Tails and Coco, since they had someone as smart as them to understand what they say. Tails had learned that Coco and her brother were once ordinary bandicoots until the mad scientist, Neo Cortex, mutated them. He couldn't brainwash them because of their kind nature, so he threw them out, but he created his own enemy in Crash, as Crash foiled his plans time and time again. Crunch was also a mutant, but was brainwashed by Cortex to take out Crash. They were able to free him, and now he stays with them.

Coco learned that Tails was naturally a walking fox, and that he has saved the world a few times. His best friend was Sonic, the world renowned hero, who fought the evil Dr. Eggman. Tails had helped Sonic on many occasions with his inventions, and even stopped a giant rampaging machine walker all on his own. Another friend of his was Knuckles, an echidna who guarded a giant emerald with his life. He had amazing, but wasn't all that smart in academic terms. But he was still helpful many times.

It was a few days since Tails crashed, and he and Coco had nearly finished repairing. "This is amazing!" Tail said. "I think it'll be working by tomorrow! I couldn't have done this without you, Coco!"

"Oh, thank you so much," Coco said with a blush.

"Um, Coco?" Tails said nervously. Coco perked her head up at his tone. "I want to tell you something," he said. "I've had a lot of fun over these past few days. More fun than I've had for most of my life. I always wanted to talk to someone as smart as me, but I've never expected that someone to be as cute as you." Coco blushed from that comment. "I've had a feeling growing in me over these few days, and I didn't know until now. I like you, Coco. I like you a lot. Maybe even love."

Coco's heart skipped a beat at those words. "Really?" she asked.

Tails nodded, and then Coco said, "Because I like you too. Love even." Tails eyes widened when he heard that. "When I first saw you, I thought you were cute, especially with those two tails of yours." Tails blushed from those words. "I always thought you were special to me. I also wanted someone as smart as me to talk to. And I was lucky to have that someone be you."

Coco then leaned her face closer to Tails, and he did the same thing. They inched closer and closer to each other until their lips met. It was their first kiss, and it was a soft and gentle one. It was an amazing feeling for both of them. They never felt anything like it before. They broke apart and smile at one another.

"I guess this kinda makes us a couple now," Coco said.

"I guess is does," Tails said. "I have to go back home, but I'll visit you a lot."

"I'm okay with that," Coco said before hugging him, and he did the same.

The next day, Tails was now in his fixed Tornado and was talking to Coco before taking off. "Now you promise me you'll visit me 3-4 days a week?" she asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he said.

"If you ever get the chance," she said. "Please bring your friends here. Crash and the others would like to meet them."

"I sure will. Goodbye," he said.

"Goodbye," Coco said as he took off and flew back home.

***

Both Sonic and Knuckles were in Tails workshop, frantically worried about him, since he hasn't been seen in a few days. Then the Tornado III landed in the workshop, scaring both of them.

"Hey guys," Tails said as he got out of the plane.

"Tails, you're okay!" Sonic said as he hugged him.

"Where were you?!" Knuckles said, obviously mad. "We've been looking for you for days."

"Sonic, Knuckles," Tails said. "I've want you to meet some people."

**That's the end. Reviews are welcomed, but please don't criticize too much. This is my first romance one-shot. I really like this couple for some reason, and I hope people will respect. So please review if you feel like it.**


End file.
